1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a reflective structure and a display apparatus employing the same, and more particularly, to a reflective structure designed to improve color purity, and a display apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, pigment is used to implement colors. In order to control chromaticity in a color implementation scheme using pigment, a color implementation scheme using reflection and interference of light, a so-called structural color scheme, has been proposed. In a color implementation scheme using reflection and interference of light, efficiency is determined according to a reflective ratio of a reflector, thus allowing color implementation of high efficiency. In addition, chromaticity is determined according to the wavelength of reflected light, thereby facilitating control of chromaticity.
However, in the structural color scheme, which implements colors by using reflection and interference of light, an expressed color may change according to an angle of light incident to a reflector, that is, an incident angle, and a viewing angle. As a result, a multi-coloration phenomenon may occur. A color may look bright or dark at a particular angle due to constructive interference or destructive interference of diffracted light.